Problemas de confianza
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando la confianza es algo que se pierde puede llegar a desmoronar toda tu vida sentimental. Koushiro la ama con todas sus fuerzas pero existen cosas que no puede expresar como si nada.


último premio de Digimon por el sorteo de ** _celebración de las dos cientas historias en mi página de face._**

La ganadora fue **Freyja**.

Y esta su petición... más o menos...

* * *

Pareja: **Mishiro**

Género: drama/ romance

Ranking: **M.**

Advertencias: OOC.

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece...

* * *

 **ºProblemas de confianzaº**

 _Mis palabras pueden obligarme a perderte.  
_

 _Mi corazón no._

 _.._

Apoyó la palma de la mano sobre el colchón para poder ver su rostro. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, se preguntó si alguna otra vez en su condenada vida iba a tener otra oportunidad de tener una mujer como ella sobre su cama, con sus piernas enlazadas a su cintura y presionando su miembro con la justa medida de la pasión mientras sucumbía bajo él.

Sin embargo…

Sacudió de su mente lo innecesario y la observó.

Estremecerse con el orgasmo en los labios estallando en forma de su nombre. Ella era tan consciente de que él era quien le estaba entregando ese placer… Condenado fuera. Las uñas se clavaron en su espalda y fue como trofeos de guerra. Su boca tembló y sus ojos brillaron emocionalmente.

Cuando regresó a la tierra, jadeó nuevamente su nombre y él pegó su frente a la de ella, disfrutando de ello, le mordisqueó los labios.

—Ha sido… genial, Shiro— alagó.

Él sintió una punzada en todo el corazón. Se removió para abandonarla y se acomodó a su lado. Le besó la mejilla y besó su oreja.

—Querrás lavarte, ¿verdad?

Mimi asintió ligeramente ida, recuperándose de su deseo y placer culminado. Empujó las sábanas enredadas en sus piernas y se levantó, desnuda y sin complejos y caminó casi de puntillas, como si de una bailarina se tratara, hacia la puerta.

Koushiro tiró de las sábanas para cubrirse y acomodó un brazo bajo su nuca para no perderse detalle de ella.

Mimi se había detenido en la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. Le miró.

Koushiro tenía una pierna levantada y le sonría con felicidad. La chica sacudió la cabeza y sin más preámbulos, entró en el baño. Cuandito que la puerta se cerró, Koushiro se cagó en absolutamente todo lo cagable del universo.

Se miró el miembro erecto y alargó la mano hasta la caja de pañuelos. Antes de que Mimi regresara, tenía que deshacerse de esa erección.

—

Mirándose los pies de uñas pintadas, Mimi continuó con la sensación de que algo no iba bien. Algo no cuadraba. Fallaba. Y tenía que ver con la falta de algo especialmente entre sus piernas.

¿O no?

Se pasó los dedos por los labios, hinchados por los besos y los mordiscos. Descendió por su pecho, tensos y humedecidos. Y por su vientre hasta llegar a su sexo.

No.

Miró con el ceño fruncido hacia el espejo y notó las marcas de sus mordiscos en su cuello.

¿Koushiro?

Se giró sobre sus piernas y salió con cuidado del baño para asomarse por el quicio de la puerta.

Koushiro estaba de espaldas a ella, de pie en el centro de la habitación, justo frente al bote de la papelera. Sus caderas se mecían a la vez que su trasero se tensaba. Sudaba y sus dientes rechinabas por la necesidad de guardar silencio.

Frunció el ceño y movió un poco más para tener mejor visión.

Sostenía algo entre sus manos, se sacudía y, cuando finalmente pareció ceder, jadeó con brusquedad, boqueó y maldijo repetidas veces.

Mimi agrandó los ojos y no supo qué parte exactamente le dolió más.

Solo supo que entró como una tormenta al dormitorio y que jamás en su vida había visto el rostro de Koushiro tan compungido como en ese momento.

Lástima de sentirse tan dolorida.

—

.

 _2 meses después…_

—Sora, insisto.

La pelirroja levantó los ojos de su bloc de dibujos un solo momento para clavar la mirada seria sobre ella. Mimi se estranguló las manos y las unió en un ruego frente a su rostro.

—Por favor. Es el mejor concierto de toda mi vida. Te necesito. Es tu deber para conmigo como mi mejor amiga.

Sora dejó el lapicero sobre la mesita de té y levantó las rodillas hasta su pecho, aplastando el cuaderno entre medias y estudiándola.

—¿Con quién ibas antes? — cuestionó.

Mimi apretó los labios.

—Solía secuestrar a Koushiro. Era nefasto en el baile, pero siempre estaba ahí a mi lado y parecía… _fingía_ — se corrigió—, ser feliz de verme disfrutar. No me hagas esto— suplicó.

Sora se mordió el labio inferior y suspiró una vez más. Mimi no podía saber cuántas veces más seria capaz su mejor amiga de expulsar aire. La vio golpetear el bloc con las uñas y mirar hacia el calendario

—Dios, Mimi. Cae en pleno miércoles. El viernes tengo un examen. ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso?

Mimi se lamió los dientes, pensativa.

—Porque es lo mismo que si te quedaras despierta teniendo sexo con Tai.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par y enrojeció tanto que casi su rostro se puso más colorado que un tomate. Con gesto ofendido, echó a un lado el bloc y se puso en pie, levantando la barbilla.

—Por supuesto que no es igual— reprendió—. Tener sexo con Tai es…

—El sexo está infravalorado.

—Eso solo lo supones tú— contrarrestó incrédula.

—No solo yo. Muchas otras mujeres insatisfechas realmente.

—Pues mira tú por donde, Mimi. Yo _**no**_ estoy insatisfecha para nada con mi pareja.

—Me alegro mucho escuchar eso.

Sora giró la cabeza hacia la puerta. Taichi acababa de entrar tan silenciosamente que ninguna se percató. Dejaba sus zapatos en la entrada y sonreía de oreja a oreja, como si acabara de tocarle la lotería.

Mimi hizo sonidos de protesta con los labios, como un niño pequeño haciendo pedorretas. Tai le dedicó una ceja alzada antes de besar a Sora en los labios y darle una suave palmada en el trasero.

Mimi levantó el cuello para permitir a Tai besarle la mejilla y antes de que este se dejara caer en el sofá y tomara posesión del mando, Tachikawa se puso en pie.

—Sí, Sí. Sonríes como bobo solo por las palabras de Sora. Pero me apuesto lo que quieras a que Sora ha fingido alguna que otra vez.

Tai frunció el ceño y la sonrisa de felicidad que tenía en su rostro empezó a desaparecer.

—Mimi… Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Koushiro no…

—¡No! — reprendió Mimi antes de que continuara y levantando las manos—. Paso de hablar contigo de esos temas. La última vez te tuve que tirar el agua de un florero a la cabeza y salir del restaurante. Eres un cabezón de tres al cuarto que no cedes ante la idea de que uno de tus mejores amigos sea incapaz de complacer a una mujer.

—Pues según lo que contaste fue justamente al contrario. Tú no le complaciste a él.

—¡TAICHI! — exclamó Sora cubriéndole la boca.

Mimi se desinfló como un cojín. Se llevó las manos temblorosas a la boca y con las lágrimas anunciándose, echó a correr.

No era porque Tai fuera cruel.

Era porque desgraciadamente, tenía razón.

¿Qué clase de mujer podía ser? Ni siquiera servía para hacer que un hombre se sintiera satisfecho en la cama. Y mucho menos, poder tener lo que esos dos poseían.

Con ciertos celos, miró el edificio que dejaba atrás a grandes zancadas. Sacó su móvil y con una mueca de tristeza, envió un mensaje para que Sora dejara de regañar, como seguramente estaba haciendo, a Taichi por decir una verdad que, aunque le doliera, era la que estaba ahí.

No había sido capaz de satisfacer a su chico. Su relación se había ido al garete ese mismo día por ser incapaz de hablarlo entre ellos. Koushiro tampoco es que hubiera dado su brazo a torcer. Se negó a devolverle el único mensaje que, esperanzada, le había enviado.

Su orgullo había terminado de colapsar ese día y desde entonces, su cercanía a él era tan grande como un trasatlántico

Miró las entradas en el bolsillo de su bolso, en el lugar sagrado para su móvil y pintalabios. Suspiró disgustada. Había luchado contra viento y marea para conseguirlas. Y total, para nada.

No iba a disfrutarlas del todo. Porque esas entradas habían sido compradas para ir con una única persona.

Koushiro.

—

.

Miró el móvil con una mueca de frustración. Cruzado con los brazos sobre el pecho arqueó una pelirroja ceja mientras revisaba con la mirada el mensaje. Se lo sabía de memoria. La primera vez ya se caló en su cerebro y podía recitarlo como si de un mantra se tratara.

Pero sus dedos eran torpes a la hora de responder.

¿De qué manera podía hacerlo?

Se pasó una por la frente sudada y desvió la mirada hasta clavarla en el techo. Era ridículo. Todo.

Sus oídos dolieron ante la falta de ruido. El silencio que siempre había necesitado para concentrarse en sus trabajos, ahora era asfixiante. Por las noches despertaba creyendo que se había encendido la lavadora o que la puerta del baño se abría.

Dormía desnudo, sin cubrirse para evitar cualquier roce de su piel contras las sábanas que ella misma había doblado cuidadosamente.

Era un sufrimiento.

Todo en aquel condenado piso le recordaba a Mimi. Y eso que ella se lo había llevado todo mientras no cesaba de taconear a diestro y siniestro, sorber, insultarle, insultarse a sí misma y salir con un portazo que rompió el espejo de la entrada.

Cualquier cosa era irritante. Hasta darse cuenta de que había hecho café para dos en vez de para uno. O que se dedicaba a ver las telenovelas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Se conocía hasta los personajes que siempre le habían parecido vacíos y poco emocionante.

Mimi siempre decía que quería vivir un momento tan emocionante como el de esas novelas. Él decía que le gustaba la vida como la que tenía mientras la estrechaba entre sus brazos y jugaba con su oreja. Ella le palmeaba para que la dejara disfrutar de su momento de televisión.

Y todo por su culpa. Por ser incapaz de eyacular.

 _Ni siquiera eres lo suficiente hombre para hacerlo. ¿Verdad?_

Esas palabras se le clavaban como cristales en el corazón. Pedacito a pedacito y cada vez más incrustado. Si intentabas sacarlo, te cortaba la vena más importante que te ataba al mundo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó aquella noche en que su pánico comenzó.

 _Estaba sentado sobre la tapadera del váter. Mimi sonreía mientras terminaba de darse los últimos retoques en la cara y hablaba sin cesar de lo bien que lo pasarían en su fiesta de bienvenida al nuevo trabajo al que había sido elevado. Koushiro no las tenía todas consigo, él era más bien soso y sin ningún talento social._

 _Pero Mimi eclipsaba por ambos._

 _Repentinamente, en algún momento entre mirarla a ella y luego mirarse las puntas de los zapatos, Mimi se arrodilló frente a él para tocarle la mejilla. Koushiro sintió que el corazón le latía de puro amor._

— _¿Ocurre algo, Koushiro?_

— _No— negó esbozando una cauta sonrisa—. Nada especial. ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque te he hecho una pregunta sumamente importante y te has quedado en blanco._

 _Koushiro guiñó los ojos para enfocarla con más atención. Ella sonrió y él apretó el pulgar contra la comisura de su boca para quitar restos de carmín._

— _Te escucho._

— _Me escuchas— repitió y él asintió—. Bien. Necesito que escuches bien porque es bastante importante._

— _Lo hago. Con mis dos orejas— aseguró._

 _Mimi se humedeció los labios y el carmín brilló más apetecible en sus labios. Pero Koushiro se enfocó en escucharla con una sonrisa en la cara y esperando con el ceño fruncido._

— _Ahora que te han ascendido, vas a trabajar menos pero cobrar más…— empezó acariciándole las solapas de la chaqueta—. He estado pensado seriamente en esto._

— _¿En si mi chaqueta queda bien?_

— _No, tonto— soltó en una carcajada—. En ser padres._

 _Koushiro sintió que la mandíbula cedía a su peso. Literalmente._

 _Boqueó como un pez, incrédulo._

— _¿P-padres? — exclamó casi con voz chirriante._

— _Sí. Ya sabes, un bebé nuestro. Con los cabellos pelirrojos y mis ojos quizás. Con mi gusto por la ropa y música y tu inteligencia. Eso sería genial. Si es una niña…._

 _Koushiro no supo exactamente en qué punto exacto del monólogo se había perdido, pero estuvo congelado hasta que volvieron de la fiesta, acostados en la cama y mirando un techo iluminado por las farolas del exterior._

Desde entonces, dejaron de usar protección y Mimi se había tomado muy en serio asegurar sus ciclos fértiles.

Desde ese momento, él no había sido capaz de llegar al clímax.

Se las había apañado bien fingiéndolo al principio, hasta ese fatídico día. Ojalá hubiera sido más sincero y hubiera tenido lo necesario para confesarle a la mujer que amaba que tenía miedo.

Se metió los dedos por los cabellos, maldijo entre dientes y volvió a enfocar la pantalla frente a él.

Maldita fuera su estirpe.

Atrapó el móvil entre sus dedos y decidió que pese a que lo suyo era la tecnología, una disculpa no valía nada si no lo hacías cara a cara.

Tampoco es que vivieran en la quinta parte del mundo.

Era imposible no encontrarse.

—

—¿Estás segura de esto?

Mimi sacudió el zapato contra el suelo, asintiendo mientras alejaba su nuevo y molesto flequillo frente a sus ojos. Sopló para evitar que la irritación le molestara más el rimen y le irritara.

Miyako estaba preciosa con sus jeans y su camiseta roquera. Era la única a la que había conseguido convencer para que la acompañara al concierto. Cuando Mimi entregó las entradas, la chica la miró con sus grandes ojos para asegurarse de que en realidad iba a hacerlo.

Cuando estuvo hecho, casi suspiró triste.

—Me parece realmente increíble que gastes estas entradas conmigo. Te lo agredezco y estoy realmente entusiasmada, pero la última vez que hablamos gritaste con todas tus fuerzas que era lo mejor para ir con Izumi-senpai para celebrar vuestro segundo año juntos.

—No me lo recuerdes— suplicó y esbozó la sonrisa más increíble que pudo—. Solo vamos a divertirnos.

Tomadas del brazo, atravesaron el vestíbulo para adentrarse en la sala. El suelo temblaba con los saltos, pasos de la gente y la música. Ambas se miraron con un gesto de pánico:

¡Qué empieza!

Corrieron hasta sus asientos y dando saltos con los demás, Mimi empezó a cantar a pleno pulmón. Hasta que la garganta comenzó a arderle y el anuncio de una buena afonía al día siguiente asomó.

Al terminar, ambas reían, con las mejillas rojas y totalmente eufóricas. Cantando por la calle, soltando gallos y gritos de ronquera, disfrutaron de su momento.

—Ken me matará mañana cuando se entere de esto. Cuidar del primer hijo siempre es un susto para los hombres— rio Miyako enviando un mensaje al susodicho.

Mimi disfrutó de verla enrojecida por el amor y que disfrutara tanto de ello.

—No es cierto. Él te ama tanto que cuidaría hasta de tus sobrinos por tal de que fueras feliz. Otro hombre seguro que no hubiera dado su brazo a torcer con la idea de que fueras a un concierto siendo madre.

Miyako esbozó esa sonrisa cariñosa que ella tanto envidiaba.

—La verdad es que tengo miedo de perderme tantas cosas de ese bombón de hijo y de solo pensar qué cosas podrían estar haciendo esos dos… me dan ganas de verles por un agujerito. Pero, te diré, aquí entre nos, que mi suegra ha intervenido durante un rato. Ken no quiere que lo sepa, desde luego. Pero mi suegra me mandó un mensaje preguntándome dónde estaban los calzoncillos del pequeño, así que he deducido fácilmente.

Mimi rio.

—No se lo digas. Su ego se moriría.

—Lo sé. Pero ken es muy amable en estos casos. Aunque esté desbordado, intenta no molestar a los demás con sus problemas. Si fuera él, iría sin nada debajo de la ropa, pero su hijo sabe que es sagrado para mí, así que mejor buscar a su madre. Lo adoro.

Mimi sonrió con envidia mientras Miyako revisaba las fotografías que Ken había enviado durante el concierto. Desvió la mirada cuando una de ellas fue demasiado íntima de ambos y clavó la mirada en el portal de su casa.

Se detuvo en seco, llevándose las manos a las caderas y chasqueando la lengua. Miyako desvió la mirada del móvil hacia ella y luego, al portal.

—¿Qué ocurre? — cuestionó hasta que dio con la figura doblada frente a la puerta—. ¿Un borracho?

—No es el primero— gruñó desolada—. Hasta que pueda encontrar algo mejor donde vivir, este es el tipo de edificio en que parece que todos los borrachos han de detenerse. Muchos aseguran vivir aquí. Mi mala suerte y desdicha con los hombres.

Caminando a grandes pasos, subió las escaleras hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de su apartamento. El tipo estaba abrazándose las rodillas y tiritando de frio. Miyako llegó tras ella resoplando y maldiciendo sus piernas cansadas cuando se detuvo en seco.

—¡Por todos los dioses Digimon!

Mimi sintió que cómo cada molécula de su cuerpo se detenía de golpe. Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando Miyako pasó a su lado para agacharse frente al hombre a sus pies y zarandearlo dos veces hasta lograr despertarlo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando le escuchó hablar y en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo mientras se ponía en pie, gritó a su mente que echara a correr, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo sentía el impulso de lanzarse hacia delante y enterrarse en esos brazos que tanto había echado de menos.

No supo cómo se detuvo. Pero lo hizo.

Rechinando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño, pero lo hizo.

—¿Por qué estaba durmiendo en el suelo? — protestó Miyako subiéndose las gafas con énfasis y ronquera—. ¿Acaso está borracho?

Koushiro continuó con la mirada clavada en ella mientras contestó.

—Ni una gota de alcohol, Miyako-san. Te lo aseguro.

Y pese a que iba dirigido a su amiga, Mimi sintió que era a ella, aclarándole que no era el alcohol lo que le hacía estar ahí.

Miyako los miró de hito en hito, hasta que levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Bien. Bien. Ya lo pillo. Buscaré un taxi. Ustedes dos realmente tienen mucho de que hablar.

Mimi quiso detenerla, pero no pudo. Miyako detuvo el primer taxi que pilló y se marchó sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera. Solo cuando sintió más frio del debido en su cuerpo reaccionó.

Echó mano hacia su bolsito de fiesta en busca de sus llaves. Tan apresurada que estas cayeron al suelo. Gimió exaltada y se llevó las manos a la frente con acritud.

—Oh, por dios— masculló.

Koushiro se agachó frente a ella para recogerlas y de forma que sus dedos no llegaran a tocarse, se las entregó.

—Supongo que realmente no debí de haber venido… pero llevo durante tres meses desde que te fuiste mirando un mensaje que no sé cómo diantres responderlo. Pero…

La miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo de medio lado y con un brillo doloroso en sus ojos.

—Supongo que realmente era el único que estaba dándole vueltas a todo.

Le temblaron los labios, pero lo único que consiguió dejar escapar de su garganta fue un sollozo. Koushiro metió las manos en sus bolsillos e inclinando la cabeza educadamente, se alejó.

Mimi finalmente pudo soltar las palabras que tanto le habían angustiado.

—

.

Koushiro se detuvo como si un puñal se le acabara de clavar en la espalda. Sentía el cuerpo frio por haberse quedado dormido mientras estúpidamente la esperaba, pensando que pudiera haberle sucedido algo.

Luego recordó aquellas entradas que con tantas ganas había deseado y al ver a Miyako frente a ella, confirmó que el simple hecho de preocuparse no había servido de nada. Ella estaba mejor delo que él pensaba.

O eso creyó hasta que sus palabras salieron.

Se giró sobre sus talones para mirarla.

Mimi se mordía el labio inferior y sus hombros temblaban. Con los ojos humedecidos y la nariz enrojecida.

—¿Qué? — cuestionó incrédulo—. ¿Qué acabas de preguntar?

Mimi apretó los labios antes de volver a hablar en apenas un ronco hilo de voz.

—Si tan… cruel era la petición que te hice y todos estos años juntos.

Koushiro se tensó.

—¿Realmente crees que no he sentido nada estos dos años? ¿Tan frio te parezco?

Ella retrocedió un paso, confusa.

—No sé qué pensar. Después de todo, fuiste incapaz de ser sincero conmigo. Ahora mismo acabas de usar preguntas evasivas hacia las mías. Nunca es claro contigo. Nunca.

—Mimi.

Nombrarla fue directamente como un puñetazo a su deseo de estrecharla entre sus brazos. Al recuerdo de cómo era tenerla contra su piel. El saber que cuando se despertara ella estaría a su lado, durmiendo, con el cabello desparramado por la cama.

—¿Acaso no recuerdas qué soy?

Mimi enarcó una ceja.

—Un hombre obsesionado más con la informática que con la realidad.

Koushiro negó.

—Soy adoptado.

Pudo ver cómo se congelaba. Jadeó incrédula.

—¿Me estás diciendo que todo es por eso? ¿Por ser adoptado? ¿Qué fui incapaz de hacerte disfrutar durante el sexo por eso?

Koushiro maldijo entre dientes. Estaba por contestar cuando alguien abrió la puerta vecina y les gritó. Mimi maldijo entre dientes, cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta para invitarle a pasar.

Era tan pequeño en comparación con lo que ellos tenían… las cosas de Mimi estaban amontonadas en cajas contra las paredes. Un único futón descansaba en el centro y la cocina, aunque recogida, era apenas un fregadero, un hornillo y una pequeña estantería.

¿Cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo en ese estado sin marcharse a américa?

Mimi se apoyó contra la puerta tras descalzarse y se adentró para buscar algo entre unas cajas, sacando una caja de pañuelos para sonarse.

—Realmente me hacías disfrutar. Era yo el que no… funcionaba. Tenías razón.

Los insultos y gritos de aquel día casi retumbaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

—Me daba miedo la sola idea de que mi simiente entrara en ti y… te dejara embarazada.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Soy adoptado. Yo… tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder.

Mimi clavó la mirada en él con enfado.

—¿Y qué más podía suceder que gestar una vida en mi interior, verla crecer ante nuestros ojos y disfrutar de sus logros y hazañas?

Él negó y se frotó el pecho. Justo en la zona más dolorosa. La angustia empezó a hacerle un nudo en la garganta. ¿Cómo expresarse?

—No es algo tan sencillo. Es muy bonito lo que dices, sí. No te lo negaré y…— Sintió sus mejillas arder con fuerza—, no encuentro el sentimiento de hacer eso con otra persona. Solo podría ser contigo. No obstante…

—¡Siempre tienes un pero! Te contradices a ti mismo, por dios.

La impaciencia era una de las pocas maldiciones de Mimi. Koushiro lo sabía. Ella podía ser inocente, despistada incluso, pero más impaciente… y aún así, la adoraba.

—Lo sé. Lo sé.

Levantó una mano pidiendo calma y aunque por la forma en que se mordió el labio Mimi le dio oportunidad de hablar, sus ojos prometían un buen escándalo si no le era sincero.

Koushiro tomó aire antes de hablar.

—No obstante… No sé cómo puedo hacer feliz a un niño cuando yo… no sé qué es tener a tus padres verdaderos. Me da miedo de que nos suceda algo a uno de nosotros y que acabemos dejándolo atrás como pasó con mis padres. Sé que mis padres adoptivos son maravillosos, no los descarto, por nada. Pero… ese vacío existe ahí. Vale que yo los perdí por un accidente y ellos me aceptaron para suplantar a otro hijo que perdieron. Pero yo jamás seré ese hijo y ellos jamás serán mis verdaderos padres. No quiero… No quiero que un hijo mío tenga que pasar por eso.

Mimi expulsó el aire que había retenido, poniéndose en pie y dando algunos pasos hacia él, como si se debatiera la idea de tocarle. Koushiro se estremeció ante la simple representación de ese hecho.

—¿Todo eso estabas guardándote para ti?

—Todo— reconoció mirándose las puntas de los zapatos—. No quiero traer al mundo al que hacer infeliz. Luego me agobiaron los sentimientos de pensar que tú murieras durante el parto. Mimi, si no me hubieras importado, jamás me habría esforzado tanto por hacer que tú disfrutaras de algo tan importante como el sexo. Soporté el sufrimiento de no otorgarte todo de mí, de darte lo que deseabas…

—Y deseaba un hijo en tu contra— soltó llevándose las manos al rostro.

—Lo siento. Realmente lo siento.

La imitó en el gesto, sintiendo que se derrumbaba. Mimi era la única persona a la que verdaderamente le había abierto su corazón lejos de Tentomon, quien apenas conocía del todo sus sentimientos. La angustia, el temor y el dolor. Dentro del dramatismo y romanticismo del amor, esas tres cosas lo aterraban todavía más.

Sentía la garganta dolerle de soportar los sollozos cuando sintió los brazos rodearle los hombros. Mimi temblaba contra él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, no necesitaron demasiadas palabras que un simple sí de aceptación.

Se estrecharon como nunca, sintiendo el calor del otro, buscando su consuelo respectivo. Algo que solo el otro alma podía otorgarle.

Amor.

Comprensión.

Amabilidad.

Protección.

—

.

Mimi despertó con dolor en el cuello. Una agradable y refrescante torticolis en toda regla. Y no era para menos. Estaba doblada de una forma extraña y con la cara apoyada en el cuello de Koushiro. Sentía su respiración tranquila mientras dormitaba, con la cabeza apoyada contra la puerta y las piernas abiertas alrededor de ella como protección. Había estado soportando la mayor parte de su peso y aún así, no parecía dispuesto a despertar.

Se fijó que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y se preguntó si realmente había estado durmiendo bien. Además, estaba más delgado, algo que no había notado cuando lo vio tras tanto tiempo por culpa de la gabardina. Incluso su cabello había crecido algo más de lo que siempre solía llevarlo. Mimi recordó una vez, que bromeando, le había pedido que se lo dejara largo y le hiciera el amor. Él había reído y prometido en hacerle el amor, pero que no se dejaría el cabello largo porque era molesto para ver la pantalla del ordenador.

Sus dos amores. Sí. Porque Koushiro la amaba tanto o más, que a sus amantes aparatos.

Y pensar que había estado a punto de perder todo eso por su egoísmo. Debería de estar enfadada con él no por no compartir sus preocupaciones, por haberse preocupado más de satisfacerla sexualmente que de engendrar un hijo. Por amarla hasta tal punto de sangrar por dentro al pensar en que podía perderla.

Cualquier otro chico podría haberlo conseguido. Que lo odiara hasta lo último de sus días. Pero Koushiro era el tipo de chico al que costaba sacarle sus sentimientos y que te lo explicara de una forma entendible. No por nada le había costado tanto.

Si tan solo se hubiera detenido a escucharle aquel día…

Alargó la mano para tocar sus labios. Sintió el aliento contra sus yemas y se sorprendió por no haberse fijado nunca en aquel pequeño y casi escondido lunar en su comisura izquierda.

Deseó besarlo.

—Koushiro— nombró suavemente—. Si sigues durmiendo ahí, terminarás por enfriarte.

Él guiñó los ojos y se estremeció mientras parecía intentar recordar por qué le dolía cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, brillaron de aquel modo único que Mimi era la única capaz de recibir. Le sonrió.

—Nos quedamos dormidos en el suelo. Me duele el trasero.

—Ni lo noto— aseguró él frotándose los cabellos en una actitud tan masculina que Mimi sintió su corazón sacudirse y bajar, si aquello fuera posible, hasta sus entrañas—. ¿Tienes cuarto de baño?

Mimi apartó la mirada y se apresuró a levantarse.

—Sí. Pero… la bañera no funciona, así que tengo que ir a tomar duchas fuera.

—Solo necesito el retrete.

Se levantó y con una punzada aguada, le vio abrir la pequeña puertita y quedarse estancado en la entrada. Frunció el ceño y antes de entrar, la miró.

—Recoge tus cosas.

Mimi ahogó un gemido de felicidad.

Una de sus pesadillas siempre había sido perderlo. Volver con él sería como morder un trocito de cielo. Dulce. Esponjoso y realmente lleno de felicidad.

—

.

Cuando colocó la última de sus colonias en el mueble designado para esas cosas, Mimi se miró al espejo satisfecha. Vale. No tenía el mejor aspecto en ese momento. Ojeras, los restos del maquillaje de esa noche y estaba segura de que necesitaba una ducha lo más pronto posible.

—¿Has terminado?

Desvió la mirada hacia Koushiro. Estaba apoyado contra el quicio de la puerta, con una camisa naranja medio abierta y pantalones oscuros. Había estado cargando las cajas que faltaban y dejándolas en el vestidor. Asintió y de puntillas, se acercó hasta él.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Koushiro?

Él cabeceó.

—Odio que vivas ahí. ¿Por qué fuiste a ese lugar?

—Porque no puedo vivir siempre de la caridad de mis amigos y porque… mis padres se enfadaron como nunca habían hecho conmigo cuando les dije que habíamos terminado.

—¿Se enfadaron?

Mimi asintió.

—Me soltaron unas cuantas verdades que jamás esperé que ellos dijeran. Te aprecian muchísimo. Dijeron que eras el mejor partido que nunca tendría.

Koushiro enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Mimi sonrió y de puntillas, le besó la mejilla.

—Sé que tenía razón. Ahora. ¿Dónde puedo poner mi pequeño futón nocturno?

Frunciendo el ceño, Koushiro se cruzó de brazos.

—En ninguna parte.

—No duermo de pie, Koushiro— bromeó.

—Lo sé. Por eso dormirás en mi cama, como siempre has dormido. No necesitas poner tus cosas lejos de mí, Mimi.

La joven parpadeó lo suficiente como para disipar las lágrimas. Pese a que todavía sentía los estragos de sus gritos en las cuerdas vocales, gritó y se abrazó a él. Koushiro le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra sí.

—Espera, espera— recordó ella apartándose con suavidad—. Necesito una ducha. Ya. Nada de meter tu nariz en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo hasta que haya solucionado ese detalle.

Koushiro iba a protestar, pero ella lo cortó con casto beso en los labios.

—De verdad. Ni siquiera tocar mi cabello.

Finalmente, él cedió y la dejó llegar al cuarto de baño. Mimi se congeló al cruzar el umbral. Fue ahí donde todo comenzó exactamente. Donde le pidió a Koushiro el acto egoísta de ser padre. Donde se descubrió que él no era capaz de llenarla de sí mismo.

Se desnudó lentamente y abrió el grifo. Tras mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que estaba más delgada, el cabello más largo y que sus pechos eran pequeños aunque firmes.

Se tocó la forma de una costilla y sacudió la cabeza.

Entró bajo el agua y disfrutó de la visión de los mármoles oscuros. Apoyó la frente sobre uno y suspiró.

La cortina se abrió tras ella y tensa, se volvió para encontrarse con algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no pensó volver a ver.

Koushiro estaba de pie al otro lado de la bañera, con gesto firme pese a su sonrojo. Su cabello revuelto y completamente desnudo. Se movió lentamente, con sus músculos tensándose en cada movimiento. Nunca había sido un hombre musculoso de esos que quitan el hipo, pero Mimi lo adoraba y sabía perfectamente que pese a su aspecto delgado, era capaz de levantarla en brazos sin ningún tipo de problema.

Colgó el teléfono de ducha sobre el resorte y se volvió hacia él, seria.

—¿En la ducha? — cuestionó ahogando un gemido.

Él la observó con ceño.

—En la ducha.

—Podría…

—Conozco los riesgos y quiero aceptarlos si tú estás de acuerdo.

Se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

—Pero…

Él cubrió su boca con la suya y la estrechó con fuerza. Mimi sintió su cuerpo encajar perfectamente en sus formas, acomodarla de un modo tan sensible que cada parte de su piel dolía ante la ansia de rozarse contra él.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Buscó sus ojos hasta encontrarlos y vio completa necesidad en ellos.

— Voy a ser sincero, Mimi. Tengo miedo. Mucho. De perderte o no ser buen padre. De que lo tengamos que dejar atrás y que nadie le cuide. Que pregunte un día por mis verdaderos padres y no sepa que decirle…

—Kou…

—Pero siempre he olvidado algo en medio de mis miedos. Algo que seguramente tengo un noventa por ciento de que sea real.

—¿El qué?

Se lamió los labios, esperanzada.

—Que tú estarás ahí.

Mimi asintió tan enérgicamente que el cuello le dio un tirón. Riendo, se tocó la zona mientras él masajeaba para aliviarla.

—Estaré— aseguró mirándolo fijamente—. Estaré a tu lado.

Koushiro desvió sus manos hasta su rostro, grandes y ligeramente asperas. Sonriéndole con un deje de vergüenza, la besó.

—Te quiero…— susurró contra sus labios. Él asintió y buscó su oído.

—Esta vez, no lo evitaré. Quiero… hacerlo en ti. ¿Puedo?

Mimi rio por su gesto inocente que debería pertenecerle a ella. Lo estrechó tanto contra ella que sintió sus tensos senos rozarse contra su torso.

—Lo estoy deseando.

Y con un beso ansiado, tacharon su pacto.

Dos meses más tarde, Mimi traería la noticia de su primer embarazo. Koushiro se subiría por las paredes, aunque Mimi guardó secretamente para ella, haberle visto llorar por la noche, sentado en la taza del váter mientras miraba la primera ecografía de su futuro hijo varón.

Y eso, eso sí fue amor.

 **FIN**

 **04 de Junio del 2016**


End file.
